Hell For A Lifetime
by moniceea5296
Summary: After Tommy's house burns down in flames, everything goes downhill for him, and the babies.
1. Chapter 1

One very windy night, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, were all at Tommy's house for a night. The Trees Were rattling against the windows, bothering Chuckie as he of course, was scared of the dark, and the trees made scary shadows which reminded him of monsters. Chuckie held tight on to his teddy bear, which his mother gave him before she deceased. Chuckie thought about his mother a lot, and missed her every minute of the day. Finally, Chuckie went to sleep and woke up peacefully in the morning.

The next morning, everyone woke up to pancakes, milk, and cereal.. Didi, (Tommy's Mother) was making eggs and her dress sleeve kept getting too close to the fire." Ouch" Didi said as she got burnt with the fire. As babies talked to one another about what they will do today, a very loud screech filled the room. Didi's shirt caught on fire. Everyone did not move for a long time. Then suddenly, Stu, (Tommy's Dad) rushed to she had half of a dress on , with very burnt body parts. As Stu rushed to call an ambulance, Didi collapsed, probably die to the smoke that she inhaled. The smoke on her clothes and body parts set off a fire on the carpet. Most furniture was burning, and everyone was rushed out of the house. Didi is now unconscious and getting sent to the emergency room. The babies were left inside of the house because no one remembered to take them out of the house.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" Tommy said. "We can't everything is all smoky and there is fire burning everything near the exits." Lil said. "Well, maybe we can jump out of the window with pillows on the floor so we don't get boo-boos" Chuckie said. The babies ran to the room that they slept in, and started throwing pillows, bean bags, large stuffed animal, and anything else that is soft. The residents that lived in the house before had a hook outside of the window. Tommy took Angelica's jump rope and tied it on the hook. One by one, the babies slid down the jump rope on to the ground.

By time they reached outside, everyone was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

…And by the time they reached outside, everyone was gone.

All of the babies were crying because there was nobody to take them to their parents. As they were crying, the house was burning all over, and quickly turning into ashes. The wind is still in action from last night, and the fire is blowing all over the place. Surprisingly, nobody came outside to see if everything was all right.

"We have to scream for help" Tommy said. "Okay." Said the rest of the babies. "Help Help!" The babies screamed . Immediately a neighbor came over to the babies assistance. She brought over blankets for everyone. "Do you guys have anyone to call for emergencies?" Cathy (neighbor ) said. "No, only Angelica, which is Tommy's cousin." Lil said matter-of-factly. "Okay. I will go and look up her name in the phonebook." Cathy said.

Five minutes later, Angelica and her parents drove in front of the house, now partially ashes. "Oh my Gosh Are You Guys Seriously Hurt!" Angelica's mother said. The babies nodded their head no in unison. Angelica's mother quickly grabbed each baby at a time and placed them in the back seat. Angelica was in the car, and did not say a word.

As they quietly waited to reach Angelica's house, an ambulance was in front. Chuckie caught a glimpse of Tommy's father. Chuckie tried to wake Tommy up, but her was fast asleep. Angelica's mom did not even notice that the ambulance was in front of the.

When the reached Angelica's house, Tommy caught the reality of him being homeless. He said nothing, and just motioned the other babies to play with him in Angelica's room. "Hey you stupid babies! Get out of my room!" Angelica yelled. The babies done what she had said, headed for the bathroom. Lil was using the potty, Phil was putting him worms in the bathtub to clean his worms, Chuckie was in a corner holding on to his teddy bear, Tommy was putting his hand in the toilet, and Kimi was singing a Japanese song to herself. After a while, Tommy noticed that nobody was pay attention to him and the babies.

"We have a chance to get out of here" Tommy said. "But Won't we get into trouble if anyone finds out that we are not here?" Lil said. "Not a chance. Tommy said." We have been here for hours, and no one knows that we are in the bathroom!." " But how will we get out of here, to some other place?" Chuckie said. "Well Angelica has a dream car that can drive on the floor outside. We all can fit in it, and then leave and never come back.

One by one, the babies tip-toed to the garage. When they all were in there, Tommy headed for the driver's seat of the car. It was a tiny limo, but they could fit. Next to Tommy was Kimi, and everyone sat in back of them. Phil got out, and opened the garage door with the remote control that was there. So where do we go, down the hill or on the side street Kimi asked. "Down the hill!" As Tommy started the car, it went into drive and went zooming down the hill. "AHHHHH" The babies screamed. They were headed for the house that was abandoned for more that 10 years.


End file.
